


Never Seen A Blue So Blue

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the drunk/sloppy kiss prompt.~“W-What I don’t understand,” Sun slurs, raising the bottle in his hand as he points at the wall (Why? Who knows.), “Is why he’s so hot.”Blake chokes on her drink, water, because she knew staying sober would prove beneficial in the end, and she’s being proven right. Her friends say some really interesting stuff when they’re drunk. Ilia manages to muffle the small laugh that escapes her with a hand to her mouth, but Yang doesn’t even bother trying to hide her laughter. “Why don’t you ask him?” Yang teases, and Blake chuckles at the way Sun’s face lights up.





	Never Seen A Blue So Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me laugh; not gonna lie

“W-What I don’t _understand_ ,” Sun slurs, raising the bottle in his hand as he points at the wall (Why? Who knows.), “Is _why_ he’s so _hot.”_

Blake chokes on her drink, _water_ , because she knew staying sober would prove beneficial in the end, and she’s being proven right. Her friends say some really interesting stuff when they’re drunk. Ilia manages to muffle the small laugh that escapes her with a hand to her mouth, but Yang doesn’t even bother trying to hide her laughter. “Why don’t you ask him?” Yang teases, and Blake chuckles at the way Sun’s face lights up.

Neptune had literally only gone to the bathroom, and could easily come back at any given moment. That fact alone makes it funnier as Sun jumps to his feet, and after a moment of trying to maintain his balance, says, “Maybe I _will_!” he says triumphantly, “When h-he comes back, I’ll… I’ll take his w-wrist, and t-tell him that his hotness is _bothering_ me. Like, I can’t just… _go_ around w-wanting to kiss my best friend all the time. The guy’s a douche for making me w-want to do that.”

Blake raises a hand up to her own mouth now too, but there is _no_ way that she can stop the laughter that leaves her. Yang too is hunched over where she’s sitting, her face in her hands as she shakes her head slowly, her shoulders rising and falling with her laughter. They all hear the door swing open, everyone except _Sun_ apparently, and they watch Neptune walk back into the room, running a hand through his ungelled hair. “I mean,” Sun starts again, and Blake can already _feel_ the second hand embarrassment she’s about to get, although Neptune is drunk too she realizes, “Have y-you guys _seen_ his hair? How d-does he keep it s-so vibrant and… um… _perfect?_ I’ve n-never seen blue hair so- consistently… blue.” Neptune raises an eyebrow, “B-But… he’s always… chasing after girls, so w-why would he like me?”

Sun frowns, and Neptune just stares at him. Everyone else is quiet, the only sound being Ilia raising her glass up to her lips again. Sun still hasn’t noticed that his partner is even there. “Who’s the dude?” Neptune asks after a while, and Sun jumps.

The monkey faunus’ expression quickly changes between a few different emotions. First, surprise, then deep thought, then: “Hey, wait! I-I need to yell at you!”

Neptune looks so confused again, and then Sun grabs his wrist like he said he would. “Y-You’re horrible!”

“What did _I_ do?” the blue-haired man responds, and Sun pouts.

“You m-made me want to _kiss_ you!” the faunus says back.

Yep, there’s that second hand embarrassment. 

Neptune stares at his partner for a moment, then smiles. “You want to k-kiss me?”

Sun opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. There’s a moment of silence before Neptune leans forward, kissing Sun a little too suddenly, and Blake can tell that they’re both too drunk to make a proper kiss work. Neptune’s hand goes up to Sun’s neck as he presses closer, and the other three in the room realize that the two probably aren’t going to stop anytime soon. Sun lets out a little groan and then Yang is clearing her throat. “Wow, _okay_.” Yang chuckles, “I believe that’s our cue to leave.”


End file.
